


fury reigns with all at stake

by patrichor



Series: karl jacobs time travel fix-it fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Memory Loss, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Protective Alexis | Quackity, Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), The Egg (Dream SMP), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, corrupted badboyhalo, everyone does let's b real, it's all from the future karl's trying to change dw, it's the characters tho not the ccs dont be weirdchamp, sometime later when it isnt 3am and im tired as fuck :', thats right fuckers purpled gets lore and plot relevancy :3, yall theres a canon polycule am i just supposed to not write for them???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrichor/pseuds/patrichor
Summary: "Don't." He repeats to Tubbo, stuffing the pocketwatch in one of numerous pockets lining his jacket and lifting his goggles to rest on his head. "This is it. This is where it went wrong. Put the disc in the ender chest, Tubbo, now. Please." Through the whole exchange his eyes stay fixed to Dream, whose movement has ceased as he considers the new arrival.Or, Karl lives through the Eggpire's victory over the server and the loss of everyone he cares about. Desperate to change the future, he travels back in time to the event he's pinpointed as the beginning of things going irreversibly wrong- Doomsday, the third and final destruction of L'Manberg. As he struggles to keep his time traveling a secret with a failing memory and Dream's interference, allay the concern of his fiances, and maintain an uneasy alliance with Technoblade, the Egg begins to whisper threats and promises in his mind.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Karl Jacobs & Grayson | Purpled, Karl Jacobs & Phil Watson, Karl Jacobs & Technoblade
Series: karl jacobs time travel fix-it fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157807
Comments: 146
Kudos: 421





	1. into a world i can't control

**Author's Note:**

> no but like seriously
> 
> i dont. write romance? just like in general i try to avoid it,, right
> 
> but im poly and seeing a healthy poly relationship?? and it's canon???? bro that means so fucking much to me tbh
> 
> i just really appreciate it skbdhs :'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's defeated voice is quiet, but it carries through the gathered crowd like a death knell.
> 
> "Give him the disc, Tubbo."
> 
> The boy president opens his mouth, but another voice cuts in before he can speak.
> 
> "Tubbo, don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holds karl gently
> 
> i just think hes neat :)

Tommy's defeated voice is quiet, but it carries through the gathered crowd like a death knell.

"Give him the disc, Tubbo."

The boy president opens his mouth, but another voice cuts in before he can speak.

"Tubbo, don't."

Fighting stops around the platform that used to be the center of the Community House, eyes turning upward to the figure standing on the recently-vacated ring around the top.

Karl Jacobs stands there, usually light demeanor now frigid. A long, multicolored coat swirls around his shoulders, reminiscent of a hoodie that seemed brighter in color the last time he was seen, months ago. His hair is just long enough for the short ponytail he has it pulled back into, and in his left hand he holds a pocketwatch, clicking it shut and snuffing its faint glow.

"..Karl?" Quackity voices the crowd's thoughts, hope on his face that falters as the man spares no more than a quick glance in his direction before continuing forward, jumping to stand between Dream and the two boys watching him with wide eyes.

"Don't." He repeats to Tubbo, stuffing the pocketwatch in one of numerous pockets lining his jacket and lifting his goggles to rest on his head. "This is it. This is where it went wrong. Put the disc in the ender chest, Tubbo, now. Please." Through the whole exchange his eyes stay fixed to Dream, whose movement has ceased as he considers the new arrival.

Tubbo places the disc in the ender chest, Karl only relaxing slightly when the lid closes. Sapnap pushes his way through the crowd, taking Karl's hand with a concerned look on his face.

"Karl, what's going on? Where have you been?"

Karl still doesn't take his eyes off Dream, but he squeezes Sapnap's hand in reassurance. "I'll explain everything later. Dream, leave. You're not welcome here."

Dream hums, his head tilting in a predatory fashion. "I really don't think that's for you to decide, Karl. You should probably give me the disc and go back. Aren't you worried you're missing something?"

Sapnap bristles at what sounds like a threat, but Karl's face doesn't change. "Am I?" He returns. "Or are you?"

Dream doesn't speak for a moment, and when he does his voice is darker. "I don't think so, Karl."

"No?" Karl holds Sapnap's hand tightly, the only indication of his anxiety. "Because I don't recall seeing you at the masquerade, Hubert."

Dream's posture straightens. "... _What_."

Karl nods, sensing he's found a weakness. "That's right. You tried to keep me from finding answers, didn't you?"

The gathered crowd watches in silence, unable to bring themselves to disturb the strange tension that had fallen over them as Karl lets go of Sapnap and steps forward. His hands clench into fists at his side, and he makes direct eye contact through the mask.

"You should have tried harder."

The smiling mask hides Dream's expression, but the chill radiating from him makes his opinion on the turn of events perfectly clear.

The two hold eye contact for nearly a full minute, Karl stuffing his hands in his jean pockets to hide their trembling. Finally, Dream concedes. "You're making a mistake, Karl. Last chance to give me the disc and pretend none of this ever happened."

Quackity pushes forward, standing on the other side of his fiance and glaring at Dream. He isn't sure what's happening, but as he rests a hand on Karl's shoulder and feels him just barely lean into the touch, he knows standing by the other man is the most important thing right now.

"I've seen down that road." Karl answers, a note of finality in his voice. "You haven't, have you? You have no idea what your actions could still cause."

Dream tilts his head, mimicking the feeling of a raised eyebrow. "You know something, Karl? I think you're bluffing. I remember where you end up, even when you don't. You haven't traveled between now and Mizu."

"No, I haven't," Karl agrees, and pulls back a sleeve to reveal scars in a pattern reminiscent of a thorny vine. "I didn't travel there, Dream. I lived it. And you have no idea what you're so close to bringing down on our heads."

Quackity and Sapnap exchange alarmed glances at the sight of the scar. It isn't the only one. There are more than they remember, layered from all kinds of weapons and even a few burn scars, and that's just on one arm.

Dream steps closer to examine the scar, and Sapnap immediately moves between him and Karl.

"Stay away from him, Dream." He bristles, hand on his sword hilt.

Dream holds his hands up good-naturedly, stepping away again. "Okay. I'll give you some time to do what you can, Karl. But I'm warning you now, I will get the last disc eventually. We both know you can't stop me forever."

Karl looks at him, pulling the sleeve of his coat back down. " _We both know_ I'm maybe the only person who could." A wry, almost bitter smile twists his lips, and Dream laughs a little, turning to leave.

"If it makes you feel better to believe that, then sure. Just remember to watch yourself, Karl. I won't tolerate more of this kind of interference."

Karl watches him go without responding until he's out of sight, and then he turns to the piglin hybrid half-lurking awkwardly in the back.

"Bil- Technoblade. We need to talk."

Quackity's grip tightens. "Wait- why do you need to talk to him? Karl, what exactly is going on?"

Karl doesn't answer, pulling away from his fiances to walk over to Technoblade. He gestures with his head, and the two start walking away from the community house. The majority of people in the area disperse, now that the main event seems to be over, though the L'Manberg cabinet, Sapnap, and Tommy remain, shooting each other awkward glances.

"What did you want to talk about?" Technoblade asks blandly, faint suspicion in his eyes.

Karl sticks his hand in his pocket and brings out the pocketwatch, fidgeting with it to ease his anxiety. The last time he'd been alone with someone nearly identical to the man beside him-

_"Oh. The egg is hungry."_

He shakes off the memory and focuses. This is too important to mess up. "I need you to listen for a bit without interrupting me, okay? It's- quite literally life and death."

Technoblade inclines his head, which Karl takes as an invitation to continue.

"You're planning on destroying L'Manberg. You have stacks of wither skulls in the hidden area near your house, it's a cliff face that opens when you put a button there and press it."

He can see the suspicion growing, and he hurries on. "It doesn't matter how I know that, because you have to listen to me. On the sixth of January, you, Phil, and Dream team up to destroy L'Manberg. And you do, but it only leads to something worse growing in its place."

He stops and turns to face Technoblade, looking at him with all the earnestness he can muster even as his energy starts to fade. "Listen to me, please. You can take revenge or whatever, but don't destroy L'Manberg itself. It leads to- actually I don't know if I'm allowed to say that. It.. paves the way for the destruction of the server."

He can tell the piglin hybrid isn't convinced. "How?"

"The crater goes down to bedrock. Something is planted there, and because it's so well hidden no one notices until it's too late. They die, Technoblade. Everyone is either corrupted or killed, and I've tried to stop it so many times but nothing works. I think I've found the source this time, though, I think changing this will stop it." He shoves the pocketwatch in a different pocket, gesturing emphatically as he rambles. "It has to be stopped, Technoblade. You haven't seen- _they all die, Techno, they always- I can't watch them die again-"_

Technoblade grips his arms as he stumbles, overcome with exhaustion, watching him with obvious concern. "Who- what are you talkin' about, Karl? Who dies?"

Down the path, Quackity and Sapnap start moving toward the two, calling for Karl with worried voices.

Karl's eyes are distant, as if he's looking right through Technoblade to something he can't see. "They- everyone, Billiam, you killed them all. Drew, Liaria, Oliver, James- oh god, James-"

Technoblade is supporting most of the younger man's weight now, shaking him a little. "No, what- focus, Karl. L'Manberg. Somethin' about corruption. Who dies?" He feels a little bad about pressing when Karl is so clearly distraught and not thinking clearly, but he has to know. _Phil only has one life, and Tommy is on his last._

Karl blinks several times, focusing on Technoblade again. "Everyone." He says quietly. "Everyone. They- they get corrupted, they kill the immune, and it consumes them. Everyone, Techno-"

The other two men reach them, pulling Karl away from Techno as he stands mutely. Karl leans on Sapnap but reaches for Techno, gripping his collar. "Remember- you're not immune. Don't trust them Technoblade, you're not immune- remember-" His words devolve into frantic muttering as his fiances lead him away, shooting suspicious glances at a stunned Technoblade.

_"You're not immune- remember-"_

_"They- they get corrupted, they kill the immune, and it consumes them."_

_"Who dies?"_  
_"Everyone."_

_"You killed them all."_

Disquieted, Techno looks over to the Community House. Tubbo and Tommy are speaking, serious looks on their faces, and then Tommy reaches out and pulls the other boy into a tight hug as the child president begins to cry. Sapnap has his hand cupping Karl's face, speaking to him with gentle concern. Quackity is watching Techno warily in return, but his attention keeps straying to the man beside him, looking at the other two as if he isn't sure they're real.

_"They all die, Techno, they always- I can't watch them die again-"_

He thinks he might be starting to understand. Uneasiness writhes in his gut as he turns toward the portal, sending a message to Tommy telling him he's leaving and to come home when he's ready. He waits for confirmation before stepping through the portal. He needs to see Phil. He's sure his friend is fine, but the day's events rattled him and he needs to check with his own eyes.

Having delivered his message, Karl lets his exhaustion take over, slumping onto the shoulder of the person next to him. He'd been running from the eggpire for long enough that he'd lost track, and between skirmishes and narrow escapes he'd been jumping through time trying to discover the cause and stop it before it could start.

He feels familiar hands shake him gently, trying to get him to wake up. He blinks open his eyes, disoriented, and then sits bolt upright, breathing increasing.

"Karl?" He hears someone who sounds a lot like Cleetus exclaim, but he can't tear his eyes away from the person in front of him. "James?" He breathes, eyes starting to water. "..You're alive?"

He sees concern fill James' face as he glances uncertainly at someone on Karl's other side, before he turns back to Karl and smiles weakly. "Yeah, I'm alive. Everything's fine now, Karl. Just- let's get you home, okay?"

Karl stares at him uncertainly. He doesn't want to close his eyes again- he fears if he does James might vanish again. Then a hand is on his other shoulder, and he turns to see a familiar face looking back at him.

This time he really does start crying, reaching for his friend and looking him over. "Cleetus? How? I- we saw you die, how are you- how did you get out? You must have tricked Ranbob, but-"

If it were possible, Cleetus and James look even more worried than before. Cleetus smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, I got out fine. Everything's fine, okay? Let's go home, Karl. We've got you, okay?"

Karl nods tiredly, sagging back down. Cleetus and James lift him, one on either side, and they begin to walk. They pass Oliver, and Robin with another boy Karl doesn't recognize, but the others don't hold his attention for long after the fleeting thought that he's glad Robin isn't alone anymore.

At some point, he's lifted and carried the rest of the way to an unknown place. And maybe he should be worried about that, but- the arms he's in are familiar, and his instincts are telling him that they're safe, that he's safe with them. He trusts his instincts, and as he's laid on a bed with infinite care, he slips fully into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall ever do that thing where you're so focused on one thing you have to get done that u keep pushing even when ur really fuckin tired and then as soon as it's done u just. collapse?
> 
> yeah. that.
> 
> rip karl lmao


	2. tell me if somehow, some of it remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl wakes in an unfamiliar place with a jolt, his first instinct to assume he must have traveled again. That thought is dispelled when he notices arms around him, and turns to find Quackity nestled against his back. He's not too proud to admit he panics, flinging himself from the bed and scrambling across the floor. There are sounds of confusion and alarm as his fiances are jolted from sleep, spotting him with his back pressed to the wall and eyes wide.
> 
> Because- Sapnap is here. He's here, he's alive, and Quackity- Quackity is blue. Not red, no sickly glowing veins creeping across his skin, no cutting indifference in his eyes as he looks at Karl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im working on other fics but i figured i had the chapter for this mostly written, so i might as well go ahead and finish it
> 
> also fair warning im uh. not a romance writer for a reason i cant really do sappy shit?? im just projecting like 'if this was my partner what would i do' and then running it through a (vague rip) character filter so idk :shrug:
> 
> also uhhhh near the start it's briefly implied that a body is eaten, but by the egg not by a person i dont rlly do cannibalism. like blood tastes nice but i wouldnt get it from someone else,,, yknow?? i mean its fine dw just putting a warning in case
> 
> thanks for reading :)

_He's running. How long has he been running? How many times has he been in this room before, on the ground with his hand pressed to his bleeding side as he stares with horror at the man before him, the man he was going to marry? How many times has he heard his other fiance tell him to run, how many times has he begged Sapnap to **come with him, please, don't stay behind** and failed? How many times has he seen one of the two people he loves more than anything kill the other without hesitation, and fled?_

_He's lost count. He's come back so many times, tried to change what happens, tried to keep them from getting involved with the Egg at all- but no matter what he does, what he changes, they always end up here. All three stained red, with corruption and blood and tears._

_He's been losing track of what he has and hasn't tried, what has and hasn't happened in each timeline. He's never stayed in one long enough for it to matter, though he can vaguely recall his fiances growing concerned every time he appeared, missing for months with an increasingly scrambled memory._

_He's never stayed in one timeline long enough for that to matter, either._

_Sometimes when he runs, someone he feels he should recognize tries to stop him. He thinks it's a different person most times, but he can hardly remember as timelines blur together. He learns how each of them move, their reactions, and he forgets but it stays as instinct carrying him away from the site of his worst nightmare._

_He runs, and he doesn't stop running. Once he's sure he isn't being followed, he goes to the new location of his hidden library and reads through everything he's written, trying desperately to find something he's missed, something that will let him save the server without losing- without losing..._

_Who?_

Karl wakes in an unfamiliar place with a jolt, his first instinct to assume he must have traveled again. That thought is dispelled when he notices arms around him, and turns to find Quackity nestled against his back. He's not too proud to admit he panics, flinging himself from the bed and scrambling across the floor. There are sounds of confusion and alarm as his fiances are jolted from sleep, spotting him with his back pressed to the wall and eyes wide.

Because- Sapnap is here. He's here, he's alive, and Quackity- Quackity is blue. Not red, no sickly glowing veins creeping across his skin, no cutting indifference in his eyes as he looks at Karl.

"Karlos? Hey, what's the matter?"

Karl slams a hand over his mouth. He doesn't quite dare hope, but something about the nickname combined with his fiance's gentle concern slides through his defenses and he starts to sob, launching himself into Quackity's arms.

"I'm sorry," He gasps, burying his face in the duck hybrid's shoulder. "I'm so sorry- I tried to fix it, I swear, I tried so hard- I'm sorry I took so long, I missed you so much-"

Gentle hands rub up and down his spine, soothing him. "Hey, it's okay. Just breathe, everything's fine. We missed you too, but you're here now. Everything's gonna be okay."

Hyper-aware of everything around him as he's learned to be, he doesn't miss the concerned look the other two share.

Sapnap is the first to break the silence, stroking Karl's hair comfortingly. "Karl, do you- do you remember who we are?" Quackity shoots him a look that says _really? Right now?_ and Sapnap shrugs defensively.

Karl moves back, wiping his eyes with a familiarly bright sleeve. He blinks down at it, seeing his coat replaced by a hoodie he hadn't seen in so long, more brightly colored than it had been when he'd been unable to cope with the memories it held and replaced it with a duller coat. Looking at the hoodie brings a familiar wave of heartache, and he bites his lip, looking away and trying to ignore the soft comfort it offers.

He realizes he was asked a question and blinks, thinking back and trying to remember what it was. Does he remember them..? Oh god, what did he say while he was exhausted? How much did he reveal?

He tries for a smile, but he can tell from his fiances' expressions that they aren't convinced. "Of course I do. You're- Sapnap and Quackity. How- there's no way I could forget you."

Some of the tension leaves Sapnap's shoulders, but he still looks worried. "You called us other names, yesterday. James and.. Cleetus, I think? Karl, are you okay? Where have you been?"

Karl has to close his eyes for a moment on hearing the names, flashing back to a glowing silhouette with a blade and a flaming tree. He swallows, his smile waning slightly, and waves a hand with forced nonchalance. "Oh, you know. Places. I'm fine, don't worry."

"How could we not worry?" Quackity counters, and Karl tries to hide the way he instinctively goes stiff at the commanding note in his voice, but he doesn't think he's successful because Quackity looks sad and softens his tone as he continues. "Karl, you've been missing for months. We had no idea where you were, or if you were even alive."

Karl wilts, looking at his partners apologetically. "..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Sapnap takes his hand, Karl nearly tearing up again from how much he'd missed the comforting gesture. He clings back tightly, reassuring himself that what he's seeing is real. None of his hallucinations could ever match the warmth Sapnap radiates.

He never felt Sapnap go cold. He had to run, every death, and by the time it was safe to come back...

_"Oh. The Egg is hungry."_

...there was never a body left to hold.

"-okay?"

Karl realizes that he's shaking, and his fiances have been speaking to him for an unknown amount of time. He curls in on himself and pulls the pocketwatch from his hoodie with his free hand, clicking it open and tracing the words messily carved on the inside of the lid.

**Don't Forget Who You Are**

His partners look confused, but neither of them ask. They had draped the coat over a chair and left everything in the pockets alone, but the pocketwatch never leaves Karl. No matter where he leaves it, it's always there when he needs it.

"..Karl?" Quackity asks cautiously, keeping his voice gentle.

Karl shakes his head. "I'm sorry-" He blurts, holding the pocketwatch to his chest. "I can't tell you- it said I can't, I'm sorry-"

Quackity raises his hands. "Whoa, wait, go back a minute. Who said you can't tell us?" He does an admirable job at disguising his anger at the thought of someone hurting Karl, but the time traveler has met him in so many lives, so many timelines. He knows his partner well enough to notice, and he goes completely still as red flashes behind his eyes.

Sapnap squeezes his hand comfortingly, effectively distracting Karl from the flash of pain in Quackity's eyes. "Who said you can't tell us, Karl?" He asks gently, thumb rubbing circles on the back of Karl's hand distractingly.

Karl melts into his fiance's warmth, overwhelmed enough that he answers without thinking. "The book, it said-" His mind catches up to his mouth and he slams a hand over it, eyes wide. He can't do this, he has no idea what telling them could cause and he can't risk it, not when he's so close to finally fixing the timeline.

His partners exchange glances and relent, sensing his distress. Sapnap leans forward and kisses his forehead, smiling a little sadly. "It's okay, Karl. You don't have to tell us anything, alright? Just- we're here for you. You can tell us if or when you're ready, okay?"

Karl nods, lowering his hand and smiling weakly. "Thank you." He breathes. "I- someday. But I can't, not now."

He can tell they're worried and want answers, but they don't push him. Instead, Quackity takes his hand and tugs him to lie down between them again. "Get some rest, okay?" He tries for a smile, cupping Karl's cheek with his hand, and his shoulders lose some of their tension when Karl leans into it instead of freezing or flinching. "You passed out yesterday, it was like you hadn't slept in days."

"Weeks, actually." Karl murmurs, his exhaustion catching up to him again. He has one more thing to do before he can rest, though, and he tugs out his communicator.

_**Technoblade whispers to you: phil wants to talk about what you said** _   
_**Technoblade whispers to you: when will you be available to meet us** _   
_**You whisper to Technoblade: sometime tomorrow** _   
_**You whisper to Technoblade: i'll message you when i can get away for a little while** _   
_**Technoblade whispers to you: okay** _

That taken care of, he drops his communicator and curls into his fiances, slipping into sleep cradled by their warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n e way to make up for making yall imagine possessed!quackity killing sapnap and karl being unable to change it no matter how many times he tries, i will give you a soft headcanon
> 
> so there's three of them, and when they sleep whoever's in the middle changes depending on if any of them need comfort. like if sapnap's insecurities are acting up or quackity had a rlly bad day in new l'manberg or karl is feeling especially anxious abt his memory problems, they get put in the middle and cuddled the heck out of to help them feel better :)
> 
> ok so this chapter we get a look at what happened to karlnapity in the doomed future, and next one we're gonna get a peek at sbi's fate when karl meets w techno & phil
> 
> the updated tags are in fact going to be relevant :)


	3. missed you more than i thought i would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Technoblade arrive in the clearing, and Karl forces down the tangled emotions that surge at the sight of them. Crossing the clearing toward them, he offers an awkward wave and half-smile.
> 
> Techno lets Phil return the greeting, studying the kid before them with careful eyes. And- maybe he's not the best with emotions, or communication, but he'd hardly be as skilled a fighter as he is if he couldn't read people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of just sat down and banged this out over the course of a night so if it sucks, that's why :')
> 
> also i do hint at a lot of stuff and i'm pretty sure i made what's going on fairly obvious, but there's a lot i don't outright state so if don't feel bad if there's something u don't understand, just ask and i'll be happy to answer :)
> 
> thanks for reading!

Sapnap and Quackity are far less than pleased about Karl going somewhere alone, but he promises them he'll be back before dark and they reluctantly agree.

He's pretty sure at least one of them is following him, but he's been on the run long enough that he knows how to lose a pursuer without drawing attention to himself. He makes sure he's alone again before messaging Technoblade the coordinates to the location he'd picked as a meeting spot.

He's almost there himself, and he doesn't have to wait long before he hears footsteps.

Phil and Technoblade arrive in the clearing, and Karl forces down the tangled emotions that surge at the sight of them. Crossing the clearing toward them, he offers an awkward wave and half-smile.

Techno lets Phil return the greeting, studying the kid before them with careful eyes. And- maybe he's not the best with emotions, or communication, but he'd hardly be as skilled a fighter as he is if he couldn't read people. And when Karl saw them, as good a job as he did hiding it, Techno could see the gratitude, guilt, and grief in his eyes. There was genuine affection, too, and Techno wonders if they've met before. He certainly doesn't remember Phil mentioning someone this specific kind of weird, but his friend is hardly obligated to tell him everything about his life.

And then Phil holds out a hand and introduces himself, and that throws that theory right out the window. Techno thinks of himself as a reasonable man, but he's starting to suspect some kind of time fuckery is going on. The way the kid constantly fidgets with a pocketwatch that he _saw_ glowing, the way he talked about events yet to happen as though he'd seen them himself, his strange conversation with Dream... the pieces are beginning to fit together, and Techno just wishes he could go one week without getting wrapped up in some crazy nonsense.

Karl shakes Phil's hand with only a slight moment of hesitation, and introduces himself in turn. And then he's asking what exactly they want to know, because there's a lot he can't say.

"Why not?" Phil asks, head cocking curiously. He wants to know but he's not going to push it, especially as genuine fear flashes across Karl's face before he quickly hides it.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone anything. Even.. even just what I told Techno yesterday is risky."

He speaks the nickname as though he's been using it for a long time, as though he knows Techno even though the hybrid certain they'd never spoken before the Green Festival. Another point in the 'time travel' category, then.

"Then tell Phil what you told me, and anything else you can." Techno says, shifting his weight on his feet. He'd rather not stay out in the open like this any longer than necessary.

Karl nods and quickly recaps what he'd already told Techno. Phil's brow furrows as he talks, hands never still. It's unclear if he's just anxious or there's something more to it, but he gestures and fidgets as he speaks, pulling out that pocketwatch and rubbing it with his thumb as he falls silent, waiting their response.

Phil thinks for a long moment. "So you can't outright say more, but what about hints? Or information we could have found elsewhere?"

Karl blinks, and his posture loosens. "That- hm. That should be okay? As long as.. hints, maybe. Something- something you could find out if you were somewhere else right now."

Phil nods encouragingly and Techno watches with a raised eyebrow as Karl runs a hand down his face, thinking. "It- hm. I can't say that- um. It's an egg."

Techno's face goes blank. "A what."

Karl glances at him, face momentarily unreadable even to Technoblade. "It- not like a chicken egg or something. Actually I'm not sure if it's even a real egg- it's made out of like, plants and stuff? I think?"

"You think?" Phil questions, head still tilted.

Karl brushes a hand against his side with a faraway expression as if remembering an old injury. "I've been- otherwise occupied whenever I get close." His tone invites no further questions, and they let it drop.

"So, an egg.. causes the destruction of the server?"

Karl nods, looking relieved by the change in focus. "Yeah. It's pretty big actually, big enough for a couple people to fit inside without squishing. It's- on second thought, I don't think I should say where it is. That- that could go badly."

"You said something gets planted in the crater left after L'Manberg's destruction," Techno recalls. "Is that- this egg thing?"

Karl makes a _so-so_ gesture, tucking the pocketwatch in a pocket of his coat, now worn over a bright hoodie. "Sort of. It- so the Egg has vines, right? Like- it's part plant or whatever, and it grows tendrils. Some of those are planted in the crater, and they grow and spread to cover the entire area." He blinks, snapping his fingers as if just remembering something. "Oh, except the Holy Lands. No idea why, but the vines don't grow there and the Eggpire people don't cross the boundary if they can help it."

Techno can feel his eyebrow continuing its upward journey. "The... Eggpire."

"Egg and empire put together," Karl explains, shifting uncomfortably. "They- it starts with people from the Badlands, but then it- spreads."

"Like a disease or something?" Phil asks, laughing a little. Karl smiles slightly but there's no humor in it, his eyes shadowed.

"..Or something. That's- you're, uh. Not too far off."

Techno takes the reins of the conversation, hopefully steering it away from the apparent numerous landmines in the subject. "So what, exactly, do you intend to do about this."

Karl meets his eyes, and it's almost like a switch flips as he goes perfectly still. There's little anxiety in his gaze now, shoved aside by the kind of determination Techno knows can only be fueled by devastating loss.

"I'm going to destroy the Egg." He says it simply, as though there's no other option. For him, Techno thinks, there probably isn't. "But.. I can't do it alone, and that's where the two of you come in."

"So you didn't only approach me to stop the destruction of L'Manberg," Techno observes, starting to become interested. "You need our help. Why?"

"Because I know I can't do it by myself." Karl replies frankly. "I've tried, and it fails every time."

Techno shakes his head. "No, why do you need _our_ help? We're not exactly on friendly terms with most of the server, why did you come to us?"

Karl looks at him with the same unreadable expression, and Techno doesn't know why but the sheer emotion in his eyes sends a chill down the hybrid's spine. With a few words, the kid turns his world on its head.

"Because you told me to."

Phil blinks. "..What?"

Karl looks at the two of them, clearly anxious and doing his best to suppress it. "You- I can't explain, not really, because I don't know what'll happen but it'll be bad, but- the two of you told me that when I got here, I should ask you for help."

Techno adds another point and several bold underlines to the 'time travel' category in his head. But.. "Do you have any way to prove that?" He asks skeptically, and his interest increases when Karl nods and fumbles for his neck, pulling out a loop of leather with two objects hanging from it.

An emerald carved in a specific shape Techno recognizes, and a familiar heart-shaped pin. The two hybrids look at each other in surprise, Phil reaching up to touch the identical clasp on his cloak.

"Can I-" He holds out a hand, and Karl pulls the necklace over his head and hands it over to examine. Phil hisses in surprise as he sees the exact detail, right down to scuff marks from the explosion and a clumsily scraped bubble heart from when his son was tiny. He passes the necklace to Techno, watching Karl carefully. Techno inspects the cut of the gem, recognizing his style and finding a small message carved into one side in what is unmistakably his handwriting.

**DON'T FORGET - T**

"How?" He asks sharply, handing the necklace back once he sees the anxiety on Karl's face as he watches them hold it.

Karl pulls it over his head and tucks it under his collar, visibly relaxing when it's hidden once more. "There's more." He offers cautiously. "I know- I know objects aren't enough proof, but you said they would be enough to get you to listen, at least. And then you- you gave me messages to tell you."

Phil folds his arms, unease churning in his gut. "Go on, then."

Karl swallows, turning to Techno and for the second time, shifting his reality a bit to the left. "You- you told me about the voices. The ones you hear. You called them Chat, like chatter, and you said it's because they don't shut up. You said- you said they sometimes say helpful stuff, but mostly just mock you or demand blood. And- and you said they say E a lot."

Techno's eyes are wide, and he opens his mouth and closes it again, at a loss for words. To know that much detail, even down to Chat's favorite letter, there's no way the information could have come from anyone other than Techno himself. Chat is shouting in the back of his head, and he clenches his jaw at the accompanying stab of pain in his temples.

Phil shoots him a concerned look, and strangely, the expression on Karl's face is identical. "Um- can I try something?" He offers cautiously, waiting until Techno nods acceptance to reach up and rest a hand lightly on his forehead.

"Um- mods, can you mute Chat for five minutes, please?" He removes his hand, watching Techno carefully. Techno nearly staggers as, for the first time in as long as he can remember, his head goes blessedly silent.

"How?" He chokes out, staring at Karl's relieved expression.

Karl bites his lip, anxious again. "I can't really- um, it's a phrase you taught me. It- it doesn't work for long and you can't use it too often or the voices get upset, but if- if you just need a couple minutes to think, then you said it helps a lot."

Phil looks at Karl consideringly, but Techno's pretty sure he already warmed up to the kid the second he helped Techno.

Karl smiles awkwardly, turning to Phil. "Um. Nothing quite as dramatic for you, I think. You just- you just told me why you're really called the angel of death. It- it's not the 'air-strikes'-" He sounds the unfamiliar word out carefully. "You- you said it's because you're actually not a hybrid, I mean you are but- you're- you're kind of like a god? I'm not completely sure- I'll be honest, a lot of your explanation went over my head.."

Phil's expression shifts, but after the reveal of Karl knowing about Techno's voices, he's not too surprised. "Okay." He sighs, waving a hand. "Alright, so you know us somehow, and you want our help destroying the Egg. What's your plan, exactly?"

Karl nods, shuffling through his pockets and removing a journal that really should not have fit inside. He skims through it and Phil gets an uneasy sense of familiarity at the sight of barely legible scribbles all over the pages, reminding him of Wilbur's papers he'd sorted through when retrieving his things from Pogtopia. He glances sidelong at Techno, and he can tell they're both thinking the same thing- with the Egg or just in general, Karl Jacobs needs help.

"Hey," He interrupts carefully, resting a hand on Karl's shoulder. "Slow down a sec, yeah? What's all this?"

Karl looks up at him and back down at the journal. "It's- I wrote down everything I could remember. It- it might not be enough, things blur together after a while, but I got as much as I could."

Phil glances at the barely legible handwriting, only to stop cold at the words on the fragment of page not blocked by Karl's arms.

_EATHS_

_ommy - killed by technobl_  
_anboo - eaten by the egg_

Karl follows his gaze and yanks away immediately, slamming the journal shut.

Phil can't breathe. He knew Tommy before coming to the SMP. Not especially well, but he knew how close he was to Wilbur. While the teen had stayed with him and Techno, he had privately come to think of him almost as a son. To hear that he died- would die?- at the hands of Phil's closest friend... and Ranboo. He hasn't known the enderman hybrid for nearly as long, but he's still fond of him. Eaten by an egg... he shudders.

Techno grips his shoulder gently but firmly, trying to ground him, and Karl screws up his face as he moves his mouth a bit. Techno's about to ask him what the heck he's doing, when he purses his lips and makes a chirping sound. Phil instinctively chirps in return, and Techno keeps a hold of him protectively as the two chirp back and forth, Karl with much more difficult producing the right sound. Eventually Phil is calm again, and he thanks Techno with a pat on the shoulder and nods to Karl.

"What, exactly, have you put in the journal?" Phil asks, initial panic now a simmering worry.

Karl bites the inside of his cheek. "Um. Stuff that hasn't happened yet, mostly."

"Mostly?"

Karl smiles a little awkwardly. "I mean, if the specific part you saw had happened, you'd know."

Phil acquiesces with a nod, while Techno looks between them with a furrowed brow. "What are you talkin' about?"

Karl shoots him a surprised look at though having momentarily forgotten his presence. "Um. You.. remember how I said Tommy is immune, right?" Upon receiving a nod, he continues with increasing discomfort. "And- and the part where I said the corrupted killed the immune?"

Techno has a sinking feeling in his chest, but he nods anyway.

Karl makes a face. "And.. I don't completely remember, but I think- I told you that you aren't immune.."

The pieces fall into place, and Techno's face turns stony. He feels almost ill, imagining the thought of hurting- killing- the gremlin that against his will he'd grown to care about. "I.. kill him."

It isn't a question, but Karl nods apologetically anyway. "It- you don't have to, though. Now that- it can be changed, now. You know to avoid the Egg now, so- you won't get corrupted! And- and Tommy will be fine."

Techno isn't nearly as sure as Karl is trying to sound, and it's incredibly obvious that the kid isn't either, but he appreciates the effort all the same.

"Okay, what's your plan then?" Phil chimes in, sensing Techno isn't ready to keep talking.

"There's a couple others I have to talk to," Karl hedges. "But ideally, we'll have two groups- one keeping the Eggpire occupied, and other rigging the egg chamber to explode." His hands curl into loose fists, and his voice steadies with the strength of his conviction. "I've tried- I've tried so many ways to destroy it, but it's never been as angry as it was when I tried TNT. Didn't let me anywhere near it with explosives on me. I think- no, I'm _sure_ that's how we destroy it for good."

Explosives, huh? It always seems to come down to explosives on this server, Phil muses. But he can see nothing wrong with the plan despite his initial reservations, and so he nods in agreement.

"Who else are you thinkin' of bringing on board?" Techno asks, wary as ever.

Karl counts a few names silently for a moment before speaking. "Sapnap and Quackity, first of all. I know- I know you don't like Quackity, but he'll help if I ask."

Technoblade concedes with a tilt of his head. It's not that he doesn't respect Quackity as a person, it's just that he takes the whole 'hunting him down to execute him' thing just a _little_ personally.

Karl pulls out his communicator, scrolling through names with concentration. "The others.. I know Tommy's immune, but he.. I really don't think he, Tubbo or Ranboo should be involved. If they're alone they'll be unprotected though.. Sam and Puffy would probably keep an eye on them if we asked nicely. I have to talk to someone who knows the last person, but hopefully the destruction of the server will be enough motivation to get him to help."

Techno raises a brow. "Who's the last person?" He doesn't quite trust the way Karl hasn't said a name yet.

Karl looks up from his communicator, eyes burning with determination.

"Have you ever heard of someone called Purpled?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> purpled !!!! thats right he gets lore and a decent-sized role >:3
> 
> oh dude u have no fuckin idea what i have planned for purpled.... hes gonna be so badass im excited
> 
> skjdfbh karl is so shit at hiding the fact that hes a time traveler.... i promise there are lore reasons and he'll do at least a little better later in the fic, but like. bro ur so fucking unsubtle :')
> 
> also yeah there is an established storyline for the doomed future that i have and will continue hinting at and showing bits of, if u want to try and put the pieces together go for it? im not exactly trying to make it super difficult to figure out lmao :'
> 
> did. did i just basically double the wordcount with this one chapter. jeez. fucks sake dude. damn :')


	4. we're gonna figure it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go inside to find Sapnap on the couch, looking up when he hears them come in. He smiles, but falters a little at the serious expressions on their faces.
> 
> "What's going on, guys?"
> 
> "Karl needs to talk to us." Quackity answers, sitting next to Sapnap and watching with vague concern as Karl moves to perch nervously in the armchair across from them, hands fidgeting in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no purpled this time im so sorry... i got a ping from the polycule and they were like our turn fucker so :shrug:
> 
> actual purpled content next chapter!!
> 
> also theres so much handholding.... no officer im not touchstarved idk what youre talking about :'

Ponk insists on meeting Karl in person before bringing him to see Purpled. Karl suspects it's on Purpled's orders, but he really doesn't mind. He's earned the mercenary's trust before, and he will again because there's no other way.

He knows Ponk can tell how anxious he is- really, he thinks anyone looking at him just once could tell- but also that he means it when he says he has something Purpled will want to hear.

So they set up a meeting a week later, time Karl spends writing and rewriting everything he can remember from the future in increasingly messy scribbles. More than once he'll remember something and rush to write it down, only to be confused by other parts he doesn't remember writing. When one journal gets too messy with adjustments and added notes he'll rewrite it, but it's never long before the process repeats itself.

He can tell his fiances are worried after the first time he vanishes to his library and loses track of time, coming back a day later to find them looking for him near-frantically. As they check him over for injuries and ask where he's been, he promises himself he won't scare them like that again. He, more than anyone, knows what it's like to grieve, and he won't inflict that on the people he loves if he can help it.

After hiding the real stories- the ones that matter, the ones he has to preserve- he shows them where his library is. He has no reason to visit the now-hidden Tales anytime soon, and as much as he loves Quackity some part of Karl still can't shake the sight of his utter indifference as his sword cut into Karl's side and Sapnap's throat.

_That won't happen,_ he reminds himself firmly every time he unexpectedly catches sight of Quackity out of the corner of his eye and has to fight the instinct to run. _You can stop it this time. You have to._

He knows Quackity notices the terrified way Karl looks at him sometimes after waking from a nightmare, before he comes back to reality and remembers where he is. His partner starts to try to give him space, only coming near him when Sapnap is also nearby, and it breaks Karl's heart.

He tries to make more of an effort to be near his partner after he notices what's going on. He holds Quackity's hand often, now, and if he forgets where he is or if he's safe he'll tighten his grip and Quackity will squeeze his hand in return. He also seeks his partner out more often, rewarded with a brilliant smile whenever he comes up to Quackity and hugs him.

The night before Karl's meeting with Purpled, Quackity joins him on the porch of their house. He's deep in thought, but the sound of his fiance's footsteps snaps him out of it and he looks up, smiling tiredly. As soon as the other sits beside him he leans over, resting his head on Quackity's shoulder. An arm comes up around his shoulders in return, and the pair sit in peace for a few minutes before Karl speaks.

"I have to meet someone tomorrow."

He can feel Quackity glance over at him. "Yeah? Who?"

Karl hesitates, biting his lip. Ponk had said it didn't matter if he came alone or not, but...

"..About that. I need to talk to you and Sapnap. It's.. important."

Quackity nods slowly, rising and offering his hand to help Karl up. "Okay, then let's talk."

They go inside to find Sapnap on the couch, looking up when he hears them come in. He smiles, but falters a little at the serious expressions on their faces.

"What's going on, guys?"

"Karl needs to talk to us." Quackity answers, sitting next to Sapnap and watching with vague concern as Karl moves to perch nervously in the armchair across from them, hands fidgeting in front of him.

"You know I've been- traveling, for a while." He begins, shifting under their concerned gazes. "And I- I found something, something dangerous. I have to stop it, or- or everything will be destroyed."

He expects questions, or confusion, or- really anything but for his fiances to share a look, nod, and turn back to him with matching determined expressions.

"Okay. How can we help?" Sapnap asks, and Karl nearly tears up because god, they're too good for him.

"I have a meeting tomorrow, with someone who can help." He takes a breath, shoulders hunching as he anticipates the response to his next statement. "I've already made an alliance with Phil and Techno, and-"

"What?" Quackity's eyes are wide, but he seems more surprised than angry.

Karl rushes to reassure him anyway, hands waving anxiously. "I know you and him have- issues, I- you don't have to go near him if you don't want, but I need his help to end this."

Quackity observes him, taking in his nervous but determined demeanor. Karl is set on this, he realizes, and if there's no way to change his mind then damn it he'll be there to keep him safe. He exchanges glances with Sapnap, and both can tell they're thinking the same thing. If something dangerous is going on, bad enough to require working with _Technoblade_ , then Karl's safety is their priority.

"..Okay." Quackity grumbles eventually, reaching forward and taking Karl's hand. "I don't like this, but I trust you. If you say we need his help, then-" He makes a face, but forges onward. "Then I'll be there."

He's even more sure he's made the right choice when Karl's face lights up and he leans forward, squeezing Quackity's hand. "Thank you," He breathes, smiling gratefully. "I know that's not easy for you."

Sapnap watches the two of them with a soft expression. He gives them a minute before chiming in.

"So what's this threat?"

Karl's face turns somber and he looks down, considering for a moment, before looking back up determinedly. "It's- a parasite, kind of. It- corrupts people, and controls them."

"Like- brainwashing?" Sapnap interjects, brow furrowed.

Karl nods, smiling nervously. "Yeah. Yeah, basically. Um, but the important thing is that is has a central- growth, kind of. Like a brain? So- if that's destroyed, then the whole thing should fall apart."

The other two nod thoughtfully.

"That's pretty fucked up." Quackity remarks, Karl laughing a little.

"Yeah. It is." He turns to Sapnap, and his eyes are so tired and sad that Sapnap reaches to take his hand and ask what's wrong.

Karl speaks before he can, and his words send a spike of fear down Sapnap's spine.

"It's already controlling people- from the Badlands, mostly. Sapnap- I'm really sorry, but your dad..."

Sapnap can't breathe for a moment. "My- are you saying Bad has been- possessed or something?"

Karl nods apologetically, squeezing Sapnap's hand in an attempt to comfort him. "..Yeah. I'm sorry. But- we're gonna help him, okay? If we- once we destroy this thing, he'll be fine. Everyone will."

Sapnap nods slowly. He's not oblivious, he can tell Karl isn't sure of what he's saying. But the faked confidence isn't malicious or because he doesn't think Sapnap can handle the truth- if anything it's the opposite, intended to provide reassurance to all three of them.

"Okay." He exhales roughly, shaken by the conversation but doing his best to push all that aside. "Okay. How can we help?"

"I'm meeting Purpled tomorrow." Karl explains, glancing at Sapnap as if to check that he's coping alright. "If- if the two of you want, you can come with me. Just- let me do the talking, okay?"

"Sure," Sapnap agrees immediately. This involves his family- both his father and fiances- and if Karl is willing to involve them then he's not going to hesitate. He hates what he did under Dream, but he's still a fighter in his core. He's chosen to use his strength to protect instead of to hurt, and there's no one he protects more fiercely than his family.

Quackity is slower to agree, but he nods as well. His skill isn't the ability to fight, but with words- he can talk circles around almost anyone, and negotiation is one of his strong suits. He's reluctant to be kept away from that, but he understands that Karl knows the situation better than he does. He'll let his fiance take the lead on this one, but should he need help Quackity is determined to be there to back him up.

Karl looks at the two of them, a warmth he'd once thought he'd lost forever filling his chest. His fiances- his first priority, always. He slides off of the armchair and tugs the two into a tight hold, burying his face inbetween them and letting himself just breathe as their arms come around him in return. Inside, he knows he'd do anything for them. Even if it means messing up the timeline, or fading from existence altogether- as long as they're safe, he doesn't care what it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjkfbh so bad is canonically sapnap's dad, which has a lot of potential :)
> 
> also i forgot to mention specifically but yeah im using the canon relationships for this one- hence bad & sapnap, and also why techno & tommy aren't phil's kids :'
> 
> also ik its short... idk why but ive been having trouble organizing my thoughts enough to write them skgbdhs
> 
> maybe its because of how much im working on? like the next chapters of the chatfic, pogtopia fixit, and resurrection fic are all partially written, and i've made a decent start on the sequel to youre worth more, achilles.... not to mention my recent antarctic empire brainrot sjkfdbh
> 
> ill figure it out! i just gotta deal w irl stuff also,, so ill get to things when i get to them :' thanks for reading :)


	5. moved further than i thought i could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk meets the group of them on the Prime Path and leads them to where the boats are waiting. The three fiances exchange glances, and eventually settle on Sapnap riding with Ponk, while Karl and Quackity share a boat and Phil and Techno take the third. As they row, Karl following a route long ingrained in his mind and oblivious to the vaguely suspicious look from Ponk, he mentally runs over his offer to Purpled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy purpled finally shows up pog!!
> 
> i've watched some of his videos so i hope i wrote him okay?? jksfdbh
> 
> also ik my posting rate has slowed down a lot lmao,, this is still faster than im used to updating :' dw tho i haven't stopped writing or anything, im just gradually going back to my usual writing pace now that ive pushed a shit ton of ideas out of my brain and into existence :'}
> 
> also... yes, the chapter title for this one is a line from the same song as phil & techno's chapter, and they do in fact use parallelism in the song itself :) wonder if that's relevant in any way :)

Karl shifts nervously as Quackity and Technoblade watch each other, evaluating. Sapnap doesn’t have strong feelings one way or the other, exactly, but he stands next to Quackity with folded arms in a show of support. Phil stands to the side, looking more disinterested than anything, and Karl laces and unlaces his fingers anxiously as he glances between them. After a few minutes of tense silence he clears his throat, shrinking back a bit when their attention turns to him but forging onward anyway.

“We- I know you two have.. issues, but we’re going to have to work together on this or we’ll fail.” He swallows and steps forward, standing between the pair. “So. Can the two of you put aside your stuff, just for now, and work together?”

Techno looks at him consideringly, and after holding his gaze for a long moment nods. “I’m still not a fan of L’Manberg, but a mind-controlling egg sounds like a bit more pressing problem than a government.” He agrees, somewhat reluctantly.

Quackity watches him a moment longer, Sapnap’s hand coming to rest in his, and then sighs sharply. “Yeah. Fine. If he doesn’t start shit, neither will I.”

Karl exhales, a great deal of tension leaving his posture. “Thank you both.” He smiles a little awkwardly, but his gratitude is visibly genuine.

Ponk meets the group of them on the Prime Path and leads them to where the boats are waiting. The three fiances exchange glances, and eventually settle on Sapnap riding with Ponk, while Karl and Quackity share a boat and Phil and Techno take the third. As they row, Karl following a route long ingrained in his mind and oblivious to the vaguely suspicious look from Ponk, he mentally runs over his offer to Purpled.

The teen is isolated and prioritizes business over people, he’s under no illusions about that. While telling him that the entire server is at stake will get his interest, Karl isn’t dumb enough to think that he’ll help them for nothing. Over the past week, any time he hasn’t spent writing has been used scouring his library for a specific location, and then searching to try and retrieve what he knows Purpled won’t refuse.

They boat inside a skull cave familiar only to Ponk and Karl, and exit their boats in the large, empty cavern. Quackity glances around with narrowed eyes, frowning when he doesn’t see anyone.

“There are no other entrances.” He points out. “Where’s Purpled?”

Karl takes his hand and squeezes it. “He’ll be here.” He says quietly. “Watch the entrance.”

The group turn to face the mouth-shaped entrance to the cave, and then Karl’s spatial awareness picks up on someone behind them who wasn’t there before. Techno and Phil must sense the same thing, because they turn around quickly. The others follow, Karl turning last.

“This had better be good, Ponk.”

He’s braced himself, but the sight of Purpled still momentarily knocks the air from his lungs. For a moment all he sees is the way he’d seen the teen last, blood on his face and eyes staring out sightlessly, and then he blinks and there’s a living Purpled watching him with suspicion and vague interest.

“It will be,” Ponk insists, taking a position to the side halfway between the two groups. “This guy said he’s got something you’d want to hear.”

Purpled looks back at the group, sharp eyes sweeping over and evaluating each of them.

“Where did you come from? We were facing the only entrance.” Phil asks, more curious than anything.

Purpled’s gaze flicks back to him for a moment before moving on. “Unimportant. Who’s in charge here?”

Karl’s fingers twitch as he steps forward, itching for something to fidget with, but he restrains himself. “I am,” He says, just loud enough to carry across the cavern, and the feeling of Purpled’s scrutiny is just familiar enough for him to brace himself and push through it.

Purpled hums, watching him more intently now. “And what’s this information you have to offer me?”

“A few things,” Karl swallows and takes a few steps forward, unslinging the satchel over his shoulder. “First, a gift to prove we have no ill intentions. Then a warning, and finally a business proposition.”

He can see Purpled’s interest growing, and when the teen jerks his head toward Ponk, who comes to retrieve the satchel and bring it to his employer, Karl knows the first part- getting him to hear them out- is accomplished. Purpled opens the satchel and looks inside, and his eyes widen before narrowing and returning to Karl with renewed intensity.

“..Alright.” He closes the satchel again, slinging it over his shoulder. “I’m listening.”

Karl gives in to the urge to fidget with his hoodie strings, knowing image is less important for this part than getting his words right. “The server is in danger.” He says simply, keeping it direct and to the point. “There’s a parasite that controls people’s actions, and it wants to spread and consume everything. We’re gathering a group to destroy the central growth, and we’ve come to hire you for that purpose.”

Purpled thinks silently for a moment before tilting his head in an invitation to continue. “And how, exactly, do you intend to pay me? I don’t do things for cheap.”

Techno shows no outward sign, but something in his chest sours. Is this why Karl had said they needed his help? To pay the mercenary? He can’t say he’s surprised, exactly, but it stings a bit nonetheless.

He’s caught by surprise when Karl gestures to the satchel, never once so much as looking in Techno’s direction.

“There are fifteen more where those came from.” He says, smiling a little at Purpled’s spike of surprise and interest. He knows he hasn’t earned trust, of course, but he took a gamble and he’s glad it paid off.

Purpled is still a bit suspicious, though, and he’s not foolish enough to blindly accept Karl’s word for it. “Fifteen.” He repeats dryly, sharp eyes fixed on Karl’s face. “And where, exactly, did you get twenty-one totems of undying?”

The others turn to face Karl, eyes wide with varying levels of incredulity.

“I’m sorry, twenty-one  _ what _ ?” Quackity splutters, Sapnap adding his own exclamation of surprise. Techno just watches, his eyes narrowed and mind spinning. He thinks he has the kid figured out, and then he goes and pulls something like this. Where would he even get totems? There are woodland mansions, sure, but enough to get  _ twenty-one? _ Unlikely. Phil raises a brow, watching with keen interest. He’s been around for a very long time, so he does have an idea of a few places Karl could have found a large number of totems- from Foolish, perhaps? He hadn't listed the totem god as an ally, but maybe that was because he had yet to secure his cooperation?

Karl nods. “That’s what I’ve been doing, the times I’ve been gone this week.” He explains softly, trying to make the worry on his partners’ faces disappear. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it was important, and.. now you know why.”

Sapnap’s frown doesn’t disappear. If anything, it becomes deeper. “That’s not- it does worry me, but that’s not the main reason. What if something had happened to you, Karl? Woodland mansions are dangerous, and if you’ve gone to enough of them to find that many totems- what if you’d gotten hurt?”

Karl’s face softens a little, and he takes Sapnap’s hand in both of his. “It’s okay, I didn’t do anything that dangerous.” He smiles a little, then, with only a slight edge of bitterness. “You don’t have to worry about me, Sap. I’m very hard to kill.”

Sapnap clearly isn’t satisfied with this answer, but Karl turns away before he can press further. “Where I got them isn’t important.” He answers Purpled, voice firm. “What matters is I have them, and I’m willing to pay you with them.”

Purpled studies his face for a long moment, checking for any sign of a lie, before nodding. “And what exactly do you want me to do?”

And the tone with which he says it is so familiar that Karl’s back automatically straightens and his tone evens out, sounding more like a strategist reporting to a general than someone proposing a business partnership.

“We’re forming three teams. One keeps the Eggpire busy, one rigs the Egg’s chamber with explosives, one coordinates. You, Techno, and Sapnap will form the first since you’re the strongest fighters. Phil and I will make up the second since we’re immune. Quackity and Ponk will monitor both situations from elsewhere.”

Purpled tilts his head, considering. Karl knows him, knows his assistance is practically guaranteed now, and waits in complete stillness for his verdict. He doesn’t have to wait more than a minute before Purpled nods and crosses the cave to stand before Karl, holding out his hand to shake.

“Alright. Deal.”

~

_ Karl is in the chamber, red pulsing around him. His first instinct is to run, run like he has so many times before, but panic starts to swell as he realizes he can’t move. His feet are fixed to the floor, and his arms won’t obey his commands. _

_ He yelps in surprise when suddenly Quackity is before him, eyes and clothing red. But it’s not just Quackity, he realizes when he looks around. Everyone is there, either red or drained of color entirely- Bad, Sapnap, Techno, Purpled, Phil, Ranboo, Puffy, Tubbo, and Tommy. They all watch him with indifference in their eyes as he struggles to get away, to  _ **_move_ ** _ , to do anything at all besides stand frozen in horror- _

_ And then they open their mouths, and a single voice comes from them all. _

**Karl Jacobs.**

_ If Karl hadn’t been frozen before, he would be now. His eyes swivel desperately between his friends, his family, and his heart sinks as he sees no life, no recognition in them. This isn’t his family speaking. _

_ This is the Egg. _

**Hello, Karl Jacobs.**

_ Karl opens and closes his mouth uselessly, voice stuck in his throat. No, he wants to scream, no no don’t talk to me go away I can’t hear you I don’t want to hear you- _

**It’s been a while, hasn’t it?**

_ -stop, stop it let me gO LET ME GO _

**Let’s talk.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeee we're giving purpled lore and using established ponk lore??? w i l d
> 
> n e way if you've missed ponk's thing it's related to the town that went mad, some journal entries he found written by his character from that (jack? i dont remember exactly) who is possibly ponk's ancestor? unclear
> 
> anyway the entries reference statues and a strange person assumed to be totems of undying/foolish, and it's been theorized that the statues are somehow related to the 21 villagers in boats (?) so i took some artistic liberties and made it so that karl found 21 totems there instead :'
> 
> i also put a couple hints as to what's up with purpled in the original timeline, just yknow. for fun
> 
> karl: oh phil and i will do the explosives because we're both immune  
> egg: [talks to karl in his sleep]  
> karl:  
> karl: 👀


End file.
